The Chromatic Dancer
by KasaraKatanara
Summary: Konan is a beauteous dancer and singer at the Un-Masked Bar in Konoha's west side village. Her mesmerizing voice and talent can be seen and heard by all. Many crave her. Many want her; but she will not settle for just anyone. She has high standards...will Itachi, a rowdy underground fighter, be able to satisfy her needs?


I take a hit to the left temple, and stumble back against the rings flimsy ropes that keep myself and my enemy firmly within it's surroundings. The punch didn't hurt to much, but It did daze me and I have to shake off the lingerings stars tainting my vision. The crowd is going wild. Half cheer me me. Half cheer for my opponent, who is a tall and buff bastard with short blonde hair from the Sand Village. He's bleeding all over the place, unlike me. I've been all over this guy ever sense the match began. Matching him blow for blow.

I could defeat him any time I want...But this is to much fun.

It sounds sadistic I know. But I'm the undefeated champion down here in the underground. I get more money the longer I stay in the ring. So taking a few hits for some more cash is fine with me.

 _Thwack!_ I stumble back again, wanting him to think that he is gaining the upper hand. When I see that he is getting to cocky, I decide to finish the match up for good. I lurch forward, feigning to the left when my opponent tries to hit me. Then I raise my fist and slam it into his jaw. I hear a slight crack, and he falls flat on his ass.

"He's down!"

"What?!"

"But he was doing so well!"

"Did Itachi win?"

"Doesn't he always?"

The crowd is pissed off and invigorated at the same time. I stare at the man for a few moments, who's whiling on the ground in pain. "Finish him!" Somebody calls; and I don't think it's a bad idea. I lift my foot and slam it on his face. Knocking him out for good.

The crowd goes wild. Passing money back and forth. Some seem to be in tears while others are happier than a man on his wedding day. I step out of the ring and get multiple pats on my back and shoulders as I push past them and make my way to my locker room.

"Finally...quiet..."

I look around the room. There is a single bench, mirror and locker. Briefly I catch my reflection in the mirror. I have long black hair in a pony-tail, and a few scars across my face and chest. I am wearing nothing but my sweaty black boxers. So I rip them off and get changed. When I open my locker to grab my clothes, there is already a letter with money within it. I can't help but laugh. They knew I was going to win from the very begging.

"This deserves a celebration" I mumble to myself while smiling at the seven hundred dollars in my hand. It's more than enough to go down to the Un-Masked bar and collect a few well deserved drinks.

I could use this money to get Sasuke something special, a gift that is amazing and over the top...but he wouldn't accept it or like a present from me. The relationship between us is already strained enough as it is...with this in mind. I get dressed in black jeans and a dark grey hoodie, wash my face and hands, stuff my money in my bag, and head up onto the claustrophobic streets of Konoha.

"Another martini please, make sure there's an olive in it." I say this non-nonchalantly and nod towards the bartender. He has short red hair and his name tag says Sasori. "Back in here again Itachi?" He says plainly while shaking up my drink. "Is work in the underground getting to you?" I sigh at him. "Ya, it's not a big deal though..." He scoffs."Well your bill is telling me something different. This is your fifth glass Itachi..." He passes me my drink and i sip it without remorse. "Yes-" I say causally. "I'm aware"

This was Sasori's cue to back off. He shrugs his shoulders, then walks over to another drunk man down at the other end of the long mahogany table.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

I slide my eyes to the side and watch as a blonde haired male addresses the drunk crowd with a microphone in hand. They all seem excited for something. Is it another show? I hope not. Usually they just have fancy strippers and desperate singers on that stage wanting a few extra bucks. They're all pretty, no doubt about it, but they never entertained me.

"Hey, Sasori" I usher him over and he leans over the table "What's up?" He asks.

"There's a large crowd here today, what's going on?"

"Oh! You didn't hear?" He smirks for some reason and points towards the red curtained stage.

"Pein, the manager of the Un-Masked bar, has brought in a famous friend of his to perform" I am curious now. I slide my dark eyes over his way, then back to the stage.

"Famous? Who is this friend anyways?"

"Her name Is Konan. She's a dancer from Akatsuki, and she's well known for her... well...

Extravagance" I shake my head, unable to believe that anything in this bar could be called Extravagant. "Extravagance?, that's an odd word to use in a place like this" I decide to give a voice to my opinion.

"Well, I guess you'll understand what I'm talking about when you see her. The show should start any moment now"

I finish up my martini while I wait, and I'm just ordering a glass of whiskey when the lights dim. The crowd goes wild, and I turn my chair around slightly to get a good view. Everybody else except for me is sitting at circular table top with drinks in front of them, it's odd, all of the drunken haze that was so domineering before has disappeared completely.

I'm expecting the typical stripper song beat to pick up and the curtains to open up revealing a barely dressed woman, but instead, the music that starts up is exotic and has a simple yet sexy drum beat...my eyes go wide...because a pure white swing set is being lowered from the roof. On this swing set, is the most beautiful woman i've ever seen...

Her eyes are an enchanting blue, and seem to stare down upon us all with a god like grace. Her dress is silky black and perfectly folds against her curves. This formal wear also doesn't revile to much. It shows her shoulders and has a V shaped cut that caresses along her left leg. This captivating woman has medium long dark blue hair, and dark red Prada high heels that wrap around her petite feet. But what is it **mainly** about this woman that makes me swoon? It's her face... It's round and diminutive. On her lips she wears dark red lip stick and her eye shadow glimmers with blue gems.

" _You, said i was, the most exotic flower...holding me tight in our final hour"_

She begins to sing, and her voice sounds exactly like that of an angels. It's sweet, gentle, and exceedingly sexy.

" _I don't know how you convince them and get them, but I don't know what you do, it's unbelievable  
And I don't know how you get over, get over. Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you"_

She sings these lyrics with grace and caresses the swing set with her forefinger. Suddenly, the main chorus explodes, and she curves her body backwards relieving her panty line and smooth skin. Glitter rains down from the rafters, and I almost drop my whiskey onto the floor.

" _One for the money, and two for the show. I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go. How did you get that way? I don't know. You're screwed up and brilliant, Look like a million dollar man-"_

She holds her chest sadly and closes her eyes in despair.

" _So why is my heart broke?_

The swing set lands on the now open stage, and she steps off the contraption with great propriety. The crowd is silent; and most of them look like me. Faces red. Eyes wide and dilated. Picking there jaws up off the floor.

" _You've got the world, but baby at what price?"_

She walks forward, leaving the swing set behind and making her way to the front of the stage. Her left heel hangs off the side slightly, allowing one man to reach forward and kiss her foot before dropping it back in place.

" _Something so strange...hard to define."_

She steps off the stage completely and my heart hammers against my chest. I can focus in nothing but her. My drink is no longer in my hand as it has been abandoned against the table top; and I grind my legs together feeling...bothered.

" _One for the money. Two for the show. I love you honey-"_ She waves her finger at the crowd- " _I'm ready I'm ready to go"_ She takes her hands and slides them across her body while dipping to the ground. I start to sweat a little. _"How did you get that way? I don't know. Your screwed up and brilliant look like a million dollar man"_

She glides across the floor, looking at all the men at there tables; playing with her hair as she does. _"So why is my heart broke?"_ The music now reaches it's peak, and adds in chimes and guitar to it's seductive flair. As it does she walks and dances to the beat. Making her way over to me each step at a time. She grabs the deep V line of her dress and pulls up a little, once again showing me her black thong and a little bit more. I see the lip of her vagina and know I should look away; but I can't.

"It isn't that hard boy, to like you or love you-"

Her orange eyes look directly at mine. Piercing onyx with hot chromatic. All the men in the bar set there sights on me also, noticing that I have caught her attention. She smiles at me when I don't break eye contact as the others have done when looked directly by her. She strolls forward. The music still playing. Pulsating. Moving through my body. She makes her way to me at the bar table and I look up at her...she is so close. I can smell her scent. Roses. White roses. I can feel her as she caresses my chin. Soft. Silken. Creaseless.

Suddenly she wraps her legs around me and sits on me. Instinctively I wrap my arms around her waist to support her. _"I'd follow you down down down, anywhere anywhere."_ Her voice is so subtle even though it is so close. I only realize now that she has a microphone on her ear that goes down to her lips.

" _Your unbelievable-"_ I still don't break eye contact as she takes her arms and strokes them down my chest, making the crowd go wild with cheers of rowdiness and disgust. Mostly because It is not them who is being felt up at the moment. _"If your crazy, just grab me and take me-"_ She unbuttons my shirt and slides it down, only to be introduced with scars and bruised skin...this seems to catch her off guard; and she looks up at me sadly. I smile softly, my lips only now a few inches from her's. Something passes between us; I can't identify what it is though-

" _I'd follow you down...down down."_ The music starts to fade out, indicating the end of the song...she quickly grabs something from her breast cleavage and shoves it in my pocket. I want to look at the object she passed onto me but I can't look away from her eyes. _"Anywhere."_ Her voice is almost down to a whisper, and I feel lost and alone when she gets off and makes her way back to the stage.

" _Any...where."_

The curtains shut; and everybody bursts into rounds of applause.

Meanwhile...I look in my pocket.

It's a white piece of paper.

It has an address and a phone number.

"No fucking way."


End file.
